Flexible pipe is useful in a myriad of environments, including in the oil and gas industry. Flexible pipe may be durable and operational in harsh operating conditions and can accommodate high pressures and temperatures. Flexible pipe may be bundled and arranged into one or more coils to facilitate transporting and using the pipe.
The flexible pipe may be transported as coils to various sites for deployment (also referred to as uncoiling or unspooling). Different types of devices and vehicles are currently used for loading and transporting coils of pipe, but usually extra equipment and human manual labor is also involved in the process of loading or unloading such coils for transportation and/or deployment. Such coils of pipe are often quite large and heavy. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method and apparatus for loading and unloading coils of pipe.